


traffic stop

by booboolius



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: sephiroth pulls you over for speeding





	traffic stop

You were zooming down the road heading toward the local Valero. It was 8:24pm and you were in the mood to fill your car with gasoline.

The moment the Valero came into view, you heard some loud sirens and saw flashing lights out of the corner of your eye. _They can’t be after me_ , you thought, pulling your car off to the side so the emergency vehicle could pass you. However, as you slowed to a stop, you saw a cop car slow down and park right behind you.

Annoyed, you sighed and turned off the car. You had probably been speeding again, as you were notorious for disregarding the speed limit every time you got on the road. You watched the officer exit his car and approach yours. He was tall and walked really fast like he was on a mission.

You rolled down your window and he leaned down by it. He was kinda ugly up close which was good because the last thing you wanted was to get pulled over by a hot cop. “License and,” he paused to catch his breath, “registration please.” You knew the drill. As you silently fished your license out of your wallet, he continued, “Do you have any idea how fast you were going back there?”

You shook your head. “I don’t, sorry.”

“Well,” he said, starting to write up your ticket, “the speed limit was 45 and you were going 46.”

Your felt your eye twitch. Did he seriously pull you over for going one mile above the speed limit when there were tons of cars speeding past you? No way were you were gonna let this guy write you a ticket for that. You had to stop him somehow.

Leaning over seductively to get your registration, you cooed, “Oh, officer,” you squinted to read his nametag. “Sephiroth? Here’s my license and registration.” He took it from your hand and examined it in the light. “Is there any way I can...get out of this speeding ticket?” You batted your eyelashes.

Sephiroth didn’t look up from your paperwork. “I already started writing it so I legally have to give it to you now,” he said.

 _Tch. What a tightass…_ “Surely there’s some way you can overlook this offense…” You couldn’t let him finish writing that ticket.

He held your license and registration out towards you, and you made sure your fingers grazed his when you took them from him. You couldn’t drop the act now. “Hmm...wouldn’t it just be easier for both of us to pretend this didn’t happen?”

Sephiroth glared at you. “Resisting arrest, are we?” He reached for what appeared to be a sword on his holster.

“Erm...arrest?” Wait, hold on. Why did this police officer have a sword on him?

“That’s right, citizen.” Without warning, Sephiroth ripped the door off your car and cuffed your wrists. “You’re spending the night in the slammer.”

You groaned angrily as he stuffed you in the back of his cop car. This sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so apparently this isnt how traffic stops work? sierra told me the cop runs your license nd registration through some machine to see if it checks out or whatever. i didn't know, as i'd never been pulled over for speeding or anything. by the time she told me i had already finished writing the fic and wasnt willing to fix my mistake. anyway hope you liked this


End file.
